A method is known for measuring dust concentration in a stream of flowing gas, which consists in taking the measuring gas stream by using an intake nozzle along the direction of gas flow, then measuring the size of dust particles and/or separating the dust and measuring its mass.
A device is also known for measuring dust concentration in a stream of flowing gas, particularly atmospheric air, which features a module for taking a sample of flowing gas and a dust sampler, wherein the dust sampler possibly includes a dust sensor, and further possibly a dust filter, and still further possibly a dust separator, and the said dust sampler further includes an immovable body containing a unit for measuring the parameters of gas flow and a suction pump with a control circuit and, possibly, a unit for measuring the temperature and humidity of flowing gas.
Known solutions do not take into account the influence of variations in direction and velocity of flowing gas, particularly variations in wind speed occurring during measurement, on the accuracy of measurement. The above factors have a significant impact on concentration of dusty contaminants at the inlet of the intake nozzle. Therefore, known methods and devices for measuring dust concentration in flowing gas practically produce totally distorted measurement results.
The purpose of the present invention is to disclose the method and device for measuring the concentration of dust in a stream of flowing gas, particularly atmospheric air, which allows eliminating the influence of variations in direction and velocity of flowing gas on measurement results.